


Long Live the Car Crash Hearts

by thnksfrthcenturies



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, M/M, Newt is a paramedic, Thomas works at a bookstore (which also sells coffee), sorry - Freeform, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthcenturies/pseuds/thnksfrthcenturies
Summary: The first time they met was barely an accident, the second was fate.[AU where Newt is a paramedic who just wants to save Thomas from a car crash][From a prompt on Tumblr]





	Long Live the Car Crash Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy, there's a lot of angst in this one. Probably not good for late night reading if you get really emotional. But you'd probably ignore that anyway so good luck I guess.
> 
> [Edit] I changed the name of this fic. It was originally called "Prettier than the Stars" but I decided I didn't like that much. Happy reading!!

The first time they met was barely an accident, the second time was fate.

~*~

Newt was out late at the bar for a drink or two. Usually he worked the late shift but tonight he had the night off.

A guy sat down next to him, but Newt didn't pay him much mind. It was a bit crowded that night after all.

"Hey," the young man said. "Can I buy you a drink or something? Food?"

Newt turned to face him. He was kinda cute. He had mousy brown hair and a few freckles here and there. But Newt was cautious. He didn't want the night to end with a stranger in his house, or worse, in his bed. The stranger in question seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, I'm not a creep or anything. I just wanted a reason to start a conversation, y'know?" The guy seemed a little awkward about the whole thing, but he also sounded nice enough.

"Alright then," Newt said. "A drink would be nice. Nothin' too strong though, gotta drive home later."

"You got it."

He ordered something which Newt didn't pay much mind to. "So what's your name?"

"Thomas. What about you?"

"Newt."

Thomas mumbled a slightly surprised, "Oh. Kinda weird, but I like it." 

As they watched the bartender make the drink, Thomas attempted to make conversation out of small talk.

"So, Newt, what do you do? Like, where do you work?"

"Well uh, actually I'm a paramedic. Y'know, first responder stuff. Not for the faint of heart."

"Ohh... Is that what you moved here for? I mean, you've got an accent and all... Sorry, that was rude-"

"No it's fine! I actually moved to America back in highschool. For my mum's job. She still moves around a lot but me and dad decided to stay in America. And I never really left."

"Nice, you're from England?"

"Yeah, from the south. Not too far from London."

"Cool," Thomas said, seeming unsure of what to say next.

The bartender slid Newt his drink while Thomas paid. Newt had been watching to make sure no weird drug had been slipped in his drink. Thomas sounded like a nice guy, but one could never be too cautious.

Newt took a sip of his drink and was pleasantly surprised. "Wow. That's..." It wasn't too strong, just like he'd asked for. It had a hint of strawberry to it. And it was probably the best thing he'd had all night.

"Good isn't it?" Thomas said. "I'm not much of a drinker but that is one my favorites."

"Yeah, it's really good. Well now I feel obligated to buy you a drink," Newt chuckled.

"Nah, I'm fine," Thomas seemed to consider for a moment. "But I would be happy if I could get your number."

"Oh my god. That... I can't tell if that was really horrible or really smooth," Newt said, grinning.

"Yeah it wasn't too great, just thought I'd try anyway."

"Well let me see your phone."

Thomas's eyes lit up as if he hadn't actually expected to get Newt's number. He dug his phone out of his pocket, selected "Add New Contact" then handed it to Newt.

Newt quickly typed his information into Thomas's phone then gave it back. 

"I think we should meet up again soon, I like you," Thomas said, and Newt felt a little warmth on his cheeks as he turned a light shade of pink. "Maybe we could go see a movie? Or... I work at a bookshop if you like books. They sell coffee there, too, maybe we could get some coffee on my break?"

"Sounds awesome," Newt said, putting on his jacket. "I've gotta go, though, it's getting a little late and I've got work tomorrow. Text me later?"

"Definitely," Thomas said with a grin.

Newt flashed him a warm smile and walked out to his car.

~*~

It was about a week later. Thomas and Newt had texted back and forth a bit, and now they were planning a date.

Newt was at work but he was on break until the next call. He looked down at his messages.

'So where do you want to meet? We could get coffee at the place I work and maybe I can buy you a book you want or something.' -Thomas, 9:21 PM

'That sounds great! There's this book I've been wanting for a while but I never really get the time to shop for books, you know?' -Newt, 9:22 PM

'Oh, what book?' -Thomas, 9:22 PM

'"I am the Messenger" by Markus Zusak. I've been told it's good and I've read some others by Zusak, which were really good.' -Newt, 9:24 PM

'I haven't read that one but people tell me it's great. I'll make sure to look for it for you!' -Thomas, 9:25 PM

'Awesome, thank you!' -Newt, 9:25 PM

...

'So is Saturday okay? If so what time?' -Newt, 9:38 PM

When he didn't get an answer, he wasn't concerned. Thomas was probably busy and had something come up.

Newt's break was up when there was a call about ten minutes later. He and the other paramedics rushed into the back of the ambulance and left as soon as possible.

-

When they arrived on the scene of the crash, Newt felt a sense of dread in him. He recognized that car from somewhere. From outside the bar, maybe.

The wreck itself only involved one car. From what Newt could see, it looked like the driver swerved to avoid something, hit a pole, and then rolled down the steep hill next to the road. Newt could tell this one would be bad. It was just like Newt had said back at the bar, Not for the faint of heart.

There were a few firefighters on the scene but the car had practically been left untouched.

He and another paramedic named Minho approached the wreckage while the others unloaded a stretcher and prepared to treat a crash victim if they even survived this nightmare.

But Newt heard a noise coming from the car, it was someone in obvious pain. Whoever it was, their voice was weak and it sounded like they had very little time left.

The firefighters on the scene had determined that the car would be safe to approach for now. Edging around the wreckage, Newt caught sight of a person lying there, half in the grass, and half still in the car. He signaled to Minho.

When he got closer, he felt his stomach twist in a knot and a stabbing pain in his chest. He could see the features of the young man groaning in pain. He could see the short, mousy brown hair, a few freckles, and the pretty brown eyes that were squeezed shut to try and shut out the pain.

"Thomas." It came out as a whisper. A weak whisper of disbelief, denial, and horror all at the same time.

Those brown eyes opened and slowly focused on Newt. A bloody hand reached up and cupped Newt's face. The cloudiness in his eyes told Newt that he wasn't fully focused, his mind was a mess and he wasn't all the way there.

"Thomas," Newt said, louder this time. He turned to the part of the wreckage that was pinning Thomas down. There was a jagged piece of twisted metal that had impaled Thomas's stomach, and if he had moved, it would tear his insides apart. The car was too heavy, he'd need help.

"Minho," he said, nodding toward the wreckage.

"It's too heavy," Minho said, then turned to shout for help. "We got someone over here! He's pinned under the car!"

Three or four firemen ran to the wreck. They braced themselves on the side of the car where Thomas lay. Newt pointed out the metal that had impaled Thomas. "Careful, move it the wrong way and it'll kill him."

Newt crouched back down to look Thomas in the eyes. "Thomas? Stay with me, Tommy," he said, and grabbed one of his bloodied hands. "Can you hear me?"

Thomas looked up at him. His eyes weren't as cloudy now, he had a moment of clarity. "Newt," he rasped. His breathing was ragged and his heart was beating rapidly.

Thomas was going to die.

Newt knew it. He just didn't want to admit that.

He was properly trained to do his job, and he knew everything he had to do, but now he couldn't think. He couldn't remember. He couldn't process.

"We still-" Thomas coughed and then groaned. "We still going on that- that date?"

Newt desperately held back a sob. "Of- of course." He looked back at the firemen. They cut off the jagged metal and separated it from the rest of the car. Just as the other paramedics arrived with the stretcher, the firemen lifted the wreckage off of Thomas as much as they could, and Newt and Minho lifted him onto the stretcher as gently as possible. Newt winced when Thomas screamed out in pain and squeezed his hand.

By now, Newt had tears running down his face. As Thomas was carried to the ambulance, not caring who else heard him, Newt whispered, "When we go on our date, I'll buy you a coffee to pay you back for the drink, okay?"

Thomas nodded, wincing.

They were in the back of the ambulance now, Newt had grabbed some cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts on Thomas's face.

Newt gently picked a shard of glass from Thomas's cheek and wiped at the cut with the cotton. "On our date-" his voice broke. "-you should show me your favorite book. Maybe we can- we can go outside, lay under the stars in the grass, it's quite... quite nice out you know..."

"That sounds-" Thomas coughed again, and Newt saw a trickle of blood on his pink lips. "-sounds fun. But I wouldn't be... looking at the stars... You're- you're way too pretty... to not pay attention to."

Newt didn't know what to say. He'd run out of things to comfort Thomas. "Oh, Tommy," he said, brushing his hands through Thomas's hair. Thomas smiled weakly up at Newt, looking him in the eyes. To either of them, there was no one else in the world.

And when Newt couldn't hear Thomas's raspy breath anymore, there was no one left in his world.

~*~

He sat there, under the stars, a book in his hands, but he wasn't reading it. It was too dark anyway.

He couldn't even read past the cover when he first got it. They told him it was pulled from the wreckage, and somehow it was almost undamaged.

He ran his fingers over the cover, it was too dark to see, but Newt knew what it said.

"I am the Messenger" by Markus Zusak.

And the note on the inside of the cover had said, "To Newt, from Thomas."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is actually my first published fic in the Maze Runner fandom. I got recommended this prompt on Tumblr. If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my url is @glade-newts. I'd appreciate it if you left comments and kudos, I'd love to know how I did! :D


End file.
